


Gypsy Woman

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Drinking, F/F, Halloween, Oral Sex, Party, Partying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, brooke is 34, vanessa is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa meets a mysterious girl at a party.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 7





	Gypsy Woman

**Author's Note:**

> based off the title of carti's new song oooo

Vanessa finished putting on her makeup with her best friend and roommate Kameron and finished with a spritz of setting spray.

"So, are you excited?" Kameron asked as she put in her earrings.

"Duh." Vanessa put on her vinyl boots and they went to the garage, getting in Kameron's car. They drove over to the mansion where the party they were going to was held and were shocked by the sheer size of the house. 

"How can someone have so much money?" Vanessa shrugged.

"Probably got a sugar daddy." Kameron laughed and they parked out front. They buzzed the gate and told them they were there for the Halloween party, and it was opened immediately.

"How'd you even get an invite anyway Kam?" Kameron shrugged.

"You know Aquaria and Asia? They insisted that I come." Vanessa made an 'oh' face and they walked up the driveway. They were 'greeted' by a bouncer and they gave him their names and they went inside. The house was absolutely gorgeous; neither of the girls could wrap their heads around how beautiful it was. There was an indoor waterfall and the decor was contemporary and minimalistic. 

"Kam!" They heard a voice and turned around, and Aquaria and Asia were standing there.

"Hey ladies." They all hugged and Vanessa stood there uncomfortably as they chatted it up. She walked around the the house and found the kitchen and poured herself a glass of tequila. She went back to Kameron and she as well as Aquaria and Asia were gone. Vanessa huffed out a breath, not believing her best friend ditched her.

"Ditched?" Vanessa turned around and saw a woman dressed as a gypsy and sighed.

"Yup." The woman looked Vanessa up and down.

"I don't see why anyone would ditch you." Vanessa laughed.

"I don't either." The woman smirked.

"Brooke." 

"Vanessa." Brooke twirled around.

"Care for a tour, Vanessa?" Vanessa jaw dropped.

"This your house?" Brooke nodded.

"Just got divorced. Got to keep the house and the cars, ex wife got the kids." Vanessa stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry." Brooke shook her head.

"I still to get to see them so it's all good." Vanessa nodded and took another sip of her tequila.

"Let me show you around." She stuck her hand out and Vanessa took it, and Brooke led her upstairs.

"Consider yourself lucky, nobody gets to see my room." They entered and it was pretty much bigger than Vanessa's whole house.

"Why me?" Brooke sat down on the bed and Vanessa sat next to her.

"You seem like you could use a... friend." Vanessa rolled her eyes. Not a divorcé trying to hit on her.

"I'm actually good. Thanks for showing me your room though." She went to get up but Brooke gently grabbed her arm. 

"Stay, please." Vanessa sighed and sat back down.

"I'm not-" Before she could say interested, Brooke's lips were on hers and goddamn did they feel good. Vanessa didn't pull away; instead she kissed Brooke back harder, running her hand through her long, blonde hair. Brooke pulled away momentarily to take off her costume, revealing her stunning body. Her stomach was flat, her thighs were thick, and her breasts were large and perky. She looked good for a divorced mom, Vanessa thought. Vanessa went to reach down to rub Brooke's pussy through her thong but Brooke stopped her.

"Let me take care of you." Vanessa gulped and nodded and took off her skeleton catsuit.

"Fuck..." Brooke muttered under her breath, adoring Vanessa's slim figure. She laid Vanessa down on the bed and yanked down her panties, sliding two fingers into her after doing so. Vanessa whined and her back arched when Brooke's fingertips brushed against her g spot. Brooke reached her other hand down and rubbed Vanessa's clit in circles as she fingered her, and when she felt Vanessa's pussy clenching around her fingers she stopped and pulled them out.

Brooke spread Vanessa's legs farther apart and got on her stomach, wrapping her hands around Vanessa's thighs. She went down on Vanessa and Vanessa nearly came right on the spot. Brooke was amazing with her tongue; she licked Vanessa's folds and delved her tongue into her entrance and sucked on her clit quickly and Vanessa struggled to keep it together. Brooke flicked her tongue faster, lapping up Vanessa's juices and Vanessa came when Brooke shoved three fingers into her and sucked on her clit. She loudly moaned and grabbed the sheets, her whole body going still as her pussy clenched and unclenched as her orgasm took her over. When she came down, Brooke stopped her movements and wiped her fingers on Vanessa's thigh.

"Damn." Vanessa was nearly breathless and sat up.

"I've never came that hard in my life." Brooke softly laughed.

"I've got a lot of experience." Vanessa put her costume back on and brushed her hair out of her face.

"How old are you anyway?" Brooke scoffed.

"If you must know, I'm thirty four." Vanessa's eyes widened.

"I'm eighteen." Brooke stared back at her with the same amount of shock.

"Oh." Vanessa cleared her throat.

"Well, I uh, I'll see you around." Vanessa darted out of the room and back downstairs.

"Kameron!" Kameron turned around smiled.

"Ness! Where were you?"

"Where was I? Where did you go?" Kameron bit her lip.

"Oh yeah... sorry about that." Vanessa rolled her eyes and grabbed Kameron's arm and walked out of the house.

"What's your hurry?" Vanessa sighed.

"I just got eaten out by a thirty four year old." Kameron's eyes widened.

"Woah." Vanessa pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Right?" They went back to Kameron's car and the drive home was silent until they got home.

"Well how was it?" 

"Amazing, but she could like be my mom!" Kameron nodded.

"Maybe don't sleep with every person you see at parties?" Vanessa laughed and play hit Kameron's arm.

"Shut up."


End file.
